I Told You So
by MissChelzea
Summary: Ok the only tie to Twilight is the Vamp. who turns 2 of my characters! who is it? READ AND SEE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok so I do not own Jasper at all this is a random story that I own and the (mostly) fictional characters in my story are mine as well so…GRR! Any way enjoy and if you can think of a better title please tell me!**

Amri's POV

"Where could she be!? Ugh! If or when she gets here, I'm gonna slug her!" I yelled. I hated it when my sister, Adrienne, forgot me. The movie had ended an hour ago!

It wasn't like we could take the bus home anyway. Since it was my Jayson's birthday, I'd paid and I'd made him leave his money at my house.

I kept stomping around yelling and cussing for another minute or two before Jayson just grabbed me and kissed me. Damn him! He knew how to shut me up. He always seemed to know how to calm me down or make the pain melt away.

"Will you please, just shut the hell up, and we will walk home" Jayson prompted.

"But-" I started to object, but he just pressed his finger to my lips

"Please, for me? I mean it is the only 15th birthday I get right?" Double damn him! I can't resist it when he bats those long black eyelashes at me. Flashing those gorgeous green eyes was unbearable! This wasn't fair but, I couldn't help it. "Hmph! FINE!"

He smiled that strikingly evil little smirk "Thank you baby." Then he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. He brushed my hair behind my ear, grabbed my hand and we started home.

I love Jayson. Everyone says we are cute together but kind of, unbalanced. Only because I'm five foot and he's six three! He has dark brown hair and I'm a gold-blonde. I love him all the same.

I then turned my attention to the moon. It was only a quarter moon tonight and very dim. Still the stars were beautiful and the air of a cool crisp November night. We hadn't walked far when I got that feeling coming from the dark ally to my right. Not the feeling of déjà vu and definitely not the feeling of danger, to stay away, but the feeling of someone or something being there watching us.

**A/N ok so all the chapters are quite short but that's ok! Tell me if you love it or hate it PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amri's POV, still

I had stopped now and stood staring blankly into the dark ally. Jayson had tried to keep walking but I still had a hold of his hand so he was jerked back. He turned to look at me then followed my gaze. Then he somehow turned unbelievably curious.

"Let's go see what it is!"

"What," I was pulled from my trance, "Why?"

"Because I want to know what's back there!" he was now raising his voice at me, I don't like that, it scares me.

"Ok, ok! We'll go see, but if its something dangerous and we make it out of there alive…I get to say "I told you so"."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's just go already!"

So we walked into the ally and everything went downhill from there. Someone ran out from the far left hand corner of the ally and threw Jayson out into the street as if he were a large but light rag doll. I jumped and turned to look at the attacker. He was pale, unbelievably so, with curly blonde hair and dark purple, bruise like shadows under his…bright red eyes.

He smiled at me bearing his perfect white teeth. He laughed and said, "I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to make your life a living hell for eternity!" Jayson groaned, he glanced at Jayson, "His too."

He took one step towards me. I quickly turned to hide my face and felt a searing pain in my left shoulder. I screamed and hit him with my right arm. He simply broke it and whispered "Settle down" Then he bashed my head against the wall and it all went black.

**A/N The chapters are short but hopefully you wont mind. The next chapter isn't very long either. I would also like to remind you that I do not take any credit to creating Jasper, He is Stephenie Meyers. (Ah ha bet you didn't know Jasper was the Vamp. Attacker)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Jaysons POV

I slowly stood up. Who or what ever had hit me had apparently broken a few ribs. I ran back into the alley. Amri was screaming and I found them just in time to see him break her arm and bash her head into the brick wall. She gave one last whimper then she fell to the ground. He kicked her aside and laughed maliciously as he turned to me.

"You bastard!" I tried to run to Amri but I suddenly felt terribly tired. He lazily waltzed over to me. I couldn't handle anything right now especially him whoever he was! I was too sleepy.

I slowly sank to my knees. My eyes wouldn't stay open and his eyes, his black and red eyes, were staring lethargically at me. "What…do…you…want?"

"For you to live in the same hell that I do!" Then I fell to the ground dazed and delirious, but I heard time and felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck. Then I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Adrienne's POV

"They must have simply started walking home." Conner soothed. I knew he was right, but it still irked the living crap out of me when he stayed so calm when he should be panicking, angry, or going crazy like I was. "Don't worry, we'll just walk a little bit and if, in a block or two, we don't see them then we'll come back to the car."

Ok that sounds good. I just don't like the idea of my baby sister out on the streets of Philadelphia. Let's just hurry up and go."

We walked for a little while and rounded the corner. Conner froze. A growl shivered from his chest and slid out between his clenched teeth. He began to shake violently. I turned to see what he saw that upset him this much. Then a tall boy got up out of the street and darted back into the alley. I started to turn see if Conner had himself back in control and get conformation of what I thought was going on but something scraped my check and top of my shoulder. I staggered back and fell to the ground. When I looked up there was a huge blonde dog standing in front of me gaping at my feverishly bleeding injuries.

Conner nudged me and whimpered. I heard a shrill, high pitched scream from deep in the alley, Amri's scream. Conner knew that to. I tuned back to him and he was glancing from me to my check to the alley and back.

"Go!" I yelled.

He nodded once and practically vanished as he ran into the alley. I stood up and glanced at my bleeding shoulder. One moment more and I could lose my sister, her love, and mine, just like that. Or I could go TRY to save it all. I didn't know who was back there murdering my only family. That was it when a loud growl came from the alley.

I ran into the alley and saw an amazing sight. Conner was fighting with a human, well he couldn't be completely human he was too gorgeous, his terrified red eyes suddenly looked over the snarling wolf and saw me standing there. My mouth fell open and then I started to try to run but I was scared stiff. His blinding smile flashed and Conner glanced at me.

That was the perfect moment and the curly haired, beautiful beast smacked Conner and ran for me. Conner jumped and tackled the man. He motioned toward someone lying on the ground. I then realized it was Jayson. I ran to him and tried to wake him up but he simply laid there. Then the strange creature ran away, looking astonished and scared out of his mind.

I turned around to see three more giant wolves jumping back on to the top of the building and running very fast. Then Amri shrieked in pain. Where was it coming from? I couldn't see her, but I could defiantly hear her.

"Amri? Am? Am where are you? Just say something! Amri Lin Pickens do you hear me! Please make any noise you can!" I was on the brink of hysterics when she finally cried out again. I looked around and Conner was dragging the thrashing Amri out from behind a dumpster. "We need to get both of them to the car now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Adrienne's POV

How long can this last! I know it's almost been three days and they ought to stop squirming and screaming pretty soon. All of this happened so fast and crazy I would have gone insane if Conner hadn't explained the whole Vampire thing to me. It had to be over. Maybe one more hour, just one more hour, I can handle the shouting and cussing for one more hour, right? The yelling frequency had lessened and Am had stopped twitching so much. She'll probably kill me for putting red dots on her face. Though I only let dad see her for a minute or two I had to make the whole chicken pox plus the flu thing convincing. Her jerking and sweating helped the charade immensely.

I don't quite get Jayson though. He seems perfectly fine, other then the fact he says he can't move much and he burns all over. He said Amri has the fire to and that hers is burning hotter and stronger than his is. How he knows that I'm not certain. What I really don't get is that every time Amri screams, all he does is touch her and she stops. Finally I got so annoyed with him I asked him how in the hell can he make her stop. He, of course, was absolutely no help whatsoever. He said he didn't know but he thinks she still feels a little pain.

My hour had passed and Amri was finally coming to. Jayson was fine now, and he sat next to her waiting for her to completely wake. She opened her eyes little by little and looked at the ceiling confused.

"Amri?" I asked. I must have startled her because next thing I knew she was in the corner crouched down like a cheetah about to strike. A strange growl echoed in her chest and came snarling out of her mouth.

Then she spoke, but it wasn't Amri who spoke and it was someone whose voice was musical and pleasant. "Who are you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jayson's POV

Jayson's POV

"Wait, honey, what do you mean, 'who are you?' don't you know?" I didn't understand this. How can she not know who we are! She's known all of us for most of her life.

"No I don't. Now who are you, each of you?" the sweet voice answered. "Should I?

"Well, yea you kinda should. I practically raised you. I'm your older sister, Adrienne."

"I have a sister? Now who are you?" She turned to Conner and eyed him suspiciously. Then she caught a good whiff of him. Then all hell broke loose. Amri crouched lower and sprang out at Conner, who ducked out of the way just in a matter of milliseconds. I ran to Amri and grabbed her around the waist. She fought against me but we were of an approximate equal strength.

"Get off me…you…you…whoever you are!" she attempted a blow at my hip but I dodged it and held her tighter.

"Amri, calm down, you know Conner would never hurt you."

"Conner? Is that the name of stinky boy over there? And who the heck's Amri?

"You." I whispered in her ear. She stopped fighting me and froze. She felt like a marble sculpture, only she was light as a feather.

"I am?"

"Yea! Now can you stop this charade and all it's not funny any more." Amri simply gazed at Adrienne, then, it seemed to hit her. The truth sank in and Amri grew furious. I could tell she really wanted to punch something right now, or someone. And that someone was Adrienne.

I tightened my grip even more for I knew the struggle she would impose on me would be epic. She looked around the room, probably for something hard to hit Aden in the head with. Then she spotted the butter knife Conner had been using to make Aden a peanut butter sandwich.

"Ohhh, no! There will be no stabbing of the human!" But that seemed to do no good. Some how the knife jumped off the plate, and went zooming at Aden. "Watch o" was all I could get out before Adrienne screamed and the knife was in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

A

**A.N.-Ok people incase you haven't already figured out that AdrienneAden then we need to get you some tutors! HeeHee! Well now you know and considering how lazy I am you will probably be seeing Aden a lot more then Adrienne!**

Aden' POV

It was a blur. A crazy, hectic, and scary blur. I saw how Amri was looking at something behind me. I turned to look at what she was so intent on breaking free and getting, next thing I knew I had my hands blocking my face and there was a butter knife in my left hand. I screamed and Conner scooped me into his arms and ran. As we left the bedroom I heard something ferocious, the sound of thunder only magnified.

I started to ask Conner what the sound was, but as always he knew exactly what I was thinking, and answer my silent question. "Their fighting. Jay's trying' to keep Am from coming' for you." Again, I started to ask but he beat me to it. "We've been over this honey, what are Jayson and Amri?"

"Vampires."

"Good. And what do vampires eat…or I guess drink?"

"Blood."

"And what is currently alllllll over you?"

I looked down at my hand and choked out, "Blood." Then it sank in. My brain finally caught up to the action.

I finally processed that my baby sister, wants to kill me. She wants to drink me dry of all my blood.

Then I thought further. Why would Jayson not want to kill me to? How is he so mellow about it all and Amri is going nuts? We were almost to Kacy's house now. I knew Conner would take me to her mom. He thinks all doctors are stupid except for Mrs. Cole.

I looked down at my hand real quick to see how bad it really was. It was a really stupid thing to do! The last thing I remember was that, I vomited all over me and Conner and I fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Jayson's POV

"No I don't understand. How do I know you?"

"I'm your boyfriend. We've been dating for 5 years now." She asked once I finally got through her hard head who and what she is. She may not remember anything about her human life but she is exactly the same. Just as stubborn as always.

"Really? Well then who were the other two?"

"Well the girl is your sister, her name is Adrienne Laurie but when you were little you gave her the nickname Aden. She'll be 18 in October. And the guy is her boyfriend, Conner Blake Rodgers."

"Why does he smell so bad?"

"Well he…he's…a werewolf. The natural enemies of vampires like us."

"Ok…that's really weird. So their in love…and we're in love so why haven't any of us ever gotten married?"

"Well they are going to get married sometime in the summer. You said you were going to plan her wedding. And as for us, it's not legal yet. I'm only 15 and your only 14."

"When is my birthday?"

"Well it was June 7th. But you're a Vampire now; we live eternally and never age."

"So I'm stuck in a fourteen-year-old's body forever?"

The look on my Amri's face was stuck in the crossroads of happy and angry. All I could do was nod as she took it all in. Then she went berserk again she fell to her knees and I went over to make her stop. She yelled at me to stay back but I didn't listen. Then she sent a few books flying at me. I caught them set them down and ran over to her. The minute I touched her, the tearless cry stopped.

She gazed up at me in amazement. "How did you…?"

"I'm a healer. I can heal any pain, emotional or physical. One touch from me and your fine."

"How do I keep doing that?"

"Doing what baby?"

She changed her focus to the desk chair next to us. It slowly rose higher and higher then it started spinning in the air. "How can I do this?"

I was busy studying her face. When she made something move, her eyes, once a dark chocolaty brown and now a searing, fiery red, would flash a deep ocean blue. She used to have her mother, Sherri's, eyes.

"I wonder…"she muttered as she turned to look at me.

Her eyes switched to the royal blue. "Oh no, Amri…" I slowly started levitating higher and higher off of the ground, "Amri Lynn, put me down!" She giggled then dropped me right on the bed.

She jumped up and curled up next to me, laying her head on my chest.

She looked up at me, "Do all Vampires have special powers?"

"No, we're very special."

"Oh." She closed her eyes to think. She looked like an angel, lying there. Then she realized something.


	9. Chapter 9

Aden's POV

When I woke up, I was in Kacy's bed staring at the ceiling as Mrs. Cole hovered over me. Then my hand was burning like salt in a paper cut. "OWWW!"

They laughed, who they were I couldn't tell exactly. Then I heard Conner, "I told you she would complain, the first thing she does is complain!"

"Oh, shut it Conner, like you wouldn't complain if you fell and landed a knife in your hand! And I know for a fact you are a big baby when it comes to Peroxide! She has every right to yell, don't give her grief for it."

"Oh, shut it the both of you! Adrienne, Honey, does it feel any better?" Thank God for Mediator Mrs. Cole!

"It burns like Hell!" Of course they laughed again. "Ha ha ha, very funny! Come over here and let me stab YOU in the hand!" Conner just stuck his tongue out at me, I returned the gesture.

"Well, it's all better now. You can go home, but stay away from rug edges and butter knives!" Mrs. Cole laughed quietly at her lame joke as I stood up. I gave Kacy and her mom a hug, thanked Mrs. Cole for her nursing mastery, and we went home.

As we pulled up in the drive way, I heard Amri laughing. Laughing that evil little laugh, the one she always does when she's doing something mean to somebody. As I got out, I glanced at Amri's bedroom window. I saw Jayson floating in the air, and then falling back down to land on the bed.

I walked in the house and went strait to Amri's bedroom, when we walked in, she was no where to be found. And Jayson was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling fan, completely confused.


End file.
